Seraphim
by Mystic Dragon Eyes
Summary: An experiment by Hojo. She is a clone of Sephiroth and was given life after his death. What is her purpose? Is she a friend or foe? RXR
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

**Author's Note: I made some changes to this fic, cleaning it up. 03/13/06**

**Seraphim**

**Chapter 1: Birth **

"DIE HOJO!" Vincent hissed. A deafening shot rung the air and blood splashed high into the air.

"Ugh!" Hojo choked as the bullet stung his chest. Suddenly, it was like slow motion and Hojo made his way to the ground.

"Now, it is YOU who will be sleeping for eternity...IN HELL!" Vincent barked and withdrew his gun. _It's not over yet...I...I have one more shot... _Hojo pushed himself onto the control panel and pressed a small blue button and his life flew away and his body slammed into the ground once more. Vincent, worried about what Hojo pressed, made his way to the control panel.

"What...Did he do?" Vincent asked without emotion.

"...Did he call reinforcements?" Cloud thought out loud.

"This is no time to gawk, we have to go!" Tifa urged. _I hope that this doesn't concern us... _Vincent thought.

-----------------------------------------

_Where am I? Who am I? What am I? These questions plagued my mind as I drifted around in darkness. Am I alive? I must be if I have a conscience. I don't understand... How do I know I have a conscience or if I'm alive? How do I know that I actually think? I can't see, hear, speak, or feel. Somehow in my mind I know all the questions I'm asking, but it doesn't seem logical. I can't see myself because darkness swarms around me, pitch black. I feel empty without life or warmth, so how can I live? Why do I even live? Someone, please answer me... _"He has called, we must answer." A voice ordered. _Who has called, why do they need to answer? I hear breaking glass... Who am I? _In a glass capsule, a body suddenly crashed out. In slow motion, the body slid across the nicely polished floor and the broken shards of glass were painted with fresh blood.

"The experiment, it was a success! He surely is a genius!" A man exclaimed. The body slowly got up and looked around, scanning the area.

"...So, I was just an experiment?" The figure asked. "The body, it has a mind of its own already! What a find, it will be the perfect weapon!" A woman exclaimed, excited. "You must die." The figure said suddenly to the two tainted scientists. They froze in horror and ran out the door letting out blood-curling screams. The body felt a sharp sting at its feet and examined it. Red liquid poured out, fresh and new. It bent down and brought the liquid to its lips and licked it thoroughly. _This must be blood which I suddenly crave for. _The experiment walked up to a mirror and examined its body. _I have a slender, thin body with long silver hair and light blue eyes, so I must be a woman, a female. I have no clothing, humans here wear clothing. _She thought. The woman walked out of the lab and into the coat room. _This must be clothing, so I must wear it. _The young woman who looked no more than 18 strode quickly out of the room and out into the world.

"...A voice calls me to look for someone, but who can it be? A name... I remember a name that those scientists keep referring to... Sephiroth is the name and I remember them saying how a particular person is a clone of Sephiroth." The young woman thought out loud. She clutched the lab coat tightly around her and shivered in the cold merciless air of the mountains.

"The mountain region is a place with the temperature of negative 20 degrees Fahrenheit. I must be careful and care for my body or else I won't be able to find 'Sephiroth'." She decided. Her bare feet strode through the cold snow-covered fields and ice bit her feet and blood stained the snow every time she took a step.

"HONEY! I'm going out to buy supplies, please watch over the house for me!" A middle-aged woman asked of her husband.

"Don't be long! The blizzard is getting stronger these days!" The husband warned her.

"I'll be fine so stop worrying about me." The woman scoffed.

"He can get on my nerves sometime." The woman mumbled and made her way... After what felt like hours, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Oh boy, should I have listened to the old fool?" She asked herself. "Hmm? What is this, a girl?" She asked when she saw a young woman covered in snow and as pale as...death.

"Oh my goodness, I hope she is alive." She gasped. She had the woman on her back and headed home.

"Oh my, a young woman stranded in the snow? I hope we can help her recover..." The man hoped. It took a few days to get the girl to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked.

"You should be glad you're alive. This is my home, I found you." The middle-aged woman answered. The girl brushed the covers off of her and found herself wearing a plain white dress tightened with a black ribbon around her waist.

"What is your name dear?" She asked. _Can I answer that? What is my name really? _

"I don't know what my name is." She answered plainly.

"Oh my, I hope you don't have amnesia. Well, what will I call you then?" She asked me. _Should I get a new name? Will I ever find what my real name is? Maybe it's best to have a name, and then things will go smoother. _

"Well then, pick a name for me; I'll adopt it as my own for the time being." The girl told the woman.

"Hmm, well, this may be an odd name, but I will call you Alex. You see, my son, he died in a war serving Shinra and I would like to call you that." The woman smiled sadly. _Inside, why does it feel strange suddenly? This feeling is pity and sadness, why should I feel this towards a woman like her, a human being? _

"You can do what you want." Alex replied.

"Oh dear, I thank you. You are still young; I want you to stay until you are ready to go." She told her. _Inside, I feel rebellious, ready to slap her across the cheek, but on the other hand, I feel like I need the hospitality. I know now that it is not wise to go out unprepared; I nearly lost my body for that already. _

"...I will do as you say." Alex answered. The woman looked relieved and helped the young girl stand up.

For many months, Alex lived in a small house and learned of the outside world. She learned of its deep meanings that she has been questioning ever since she was lost in the darkness.

"Alex honey, would you so kindly go to the yard and get some carrots for me?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, I will do as you ask." Alex responded. _I've stayed here too long, my heart longs to go see this person, Sephiroth. I may find answers to why I was experimented. I went back to the lab already and researched it thoroughly and it contained no information that I desired. _Alex strode into the yard, rather sulking and picked a few carrots in the yard and gave them to her foster mother.

"Thank you dear, you should get some rest." She suggested.

"I'll do that." The girl answered. Alex buried her head in her pillow and sank into a deep sleep. _I am in the darkness once again. I feel hateful inside towards the darkness, maybe because I lingered in it too long. This time I float around searching instead though to me it seems futile. I saw a man, a tall man. I only see his back however, I cannot see his face. His hair is long and silver just like mine, is this coincidence? My mind says that this is the man that I was searching for all this time, this Sephiroth. I reached out for him, uncertain how I should regard him. What is he to me? Is he family, friend, or master? _

"SEPHIROTH!" Alex cried out for him from a distance. Slowly, he turned around and stared at her. _Gasp His eyes, they are like mine, he looks like me, but when I look at him, I feel emptiness, like he doesn't exist anymore. _

"SEPHIROTH!" Alex cried once again and reached out for him. He floated towards her and held her hand.

"You are mine…" Was all Sephiroth said and floated away from her. Alex sprung up from her bed and breathed heavily.

"S-Sephiroth, what are you trying to say to me? What am I to you?" She questioned. Alex quickly jumped out of bed and decided to start looking for him or else it may be too late she figured. She jotted down a few words on a piece of paper, grabbed some supplies, a small dagger, and headed off.

* * *

**A new story by yours truly. I was juggling whether to post this story or not, but that doesn't matter anymore because it is here! What will "Alex" find? Chapter 2: Journey**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Journey

**Chapter 2: Journey **

**"I'm sorry for the sudden departure; however, I feel it is time for me to go. Though my memories have not returned or may never return, I can't stay here. Thank you so much for everything and from you, I might've learned to call you 'mother' had I stayed longer, I'm sorry. Forgive me for taking supplies from you and I promise to pay one day." **The note said and a small signature at the bottom said that it was from Alex. The woman held the small note to her heart and fresh, sparkling tears flowed from her eyes.

"I hope you're happy where you are going. Please be safe for me…my dearest daughter." She sobbed.

"What's wrong my dear? Where is Alex, I haven't seen her anywhere." Her husband asked. He saw the tears on her face and immediately his face showed concern.

"Alex, she has decided to go on. She left leaving this note behind. Though she didn't do it in person, I think this goodbye is very meaningful." The woman whispered. He held her hard-working hands and kissed them lightly.

"She finally grew up. I think our son would have done the same my dear. We have been good parents." He told her. With that said, they embraced under the warm sun with flowers blooming all around their house.

_Memories or information have started to come back to me. I now remember a few words: Sephiroth, Seraph, Cloud, and reunion. Who is Sephiroth and what is or who is Cloud? Seraph, it sounds so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. It's time for me to find these answers. _Alex strode through the thick grass, past the mountains and held her dagger in one hand in a ninja-like way. She held her dagger sideways, gripping the handle with her right hand and the blade points to the right.

"Memories tell me that I'm made for battles. I feel it in my nature to draw blood for some reason. Sephiroth, what kind of person are you and what do you mean by 'you are mine'?" Alex asked out loud. Suddenly, a skirmish was heard in the grass and she sunk into a battle stance with her knees slightly bent and her dagger was put in a small sheath for quick attacks.

"Well come out creature. Only one person will be able to walk this forest and that will be me." She taunted, though emotionless. A creature, a wolf-like creature jumped from its hiding place and snarled at her.

"Welcome to death my dear friend, I hope you are ready!" Alex shouted and sprinted at the wolf, striking it with the hidden dagger.

"REEAAAAP!" The wolf yelped in pain and stumbled back. Alex leaped backwards and sunk into her battle stance again. _I feel this sensation, a craving that I longed for. To shed blood, is that my purpose? _The wolf charged at her with full speed but she danced gracefully to the right and countered with her dagger. The dagger sunk into the creature's flesh and it was stained with blood.

"RROOOOWWWWLL!" The wolf howled in pain.

"There, that wasn't so much fun at all. You disappoint me." Alex hissed. She withdrew the dagger with equal force as she stabbed the wolf. The wolf whimpered and fell onto the ground, lifeless. Alex sheathed her dagger and went off once again. In the distance, she spotted an inn.

"….It's getting dark…better rest up." She said to herself.

_A dream came to me again, but it wasn't Sephiroth this time. This time I saw a young man with blond, spiky hair and in his hand he held an enormous sword. He stared at me with hatred and disgust. What have I done to make you hate me? He walked up to me and I had the sudden urge to strike him down and taste his blood, but I resisted the temptation to find out more about this person. _

"I killed…once…I'll…again!" _He shouted at me. Why were there pauses in his words? The sentence wasn't complete. I reached out to him and grabbed his arm. _

"Who are you and who am I?" _I desperately asked. Instead of an answer he brushed me off violently and walked off, not looking back. _Reality came back to the girl and she found herself in a bed.

"Oh yes, I rested at an inn…" Alex remembered. Slowly she slipped on her black shorts and red, short-sleeved shirt.

"You, why do you hate me so?" She asked the mirror. She slipped on her black boots that reached a little bit above her knee and securely buckled them. Knock, knock, and knock.

"Yes, who is it?" Alex asked when she opened the door.

"There is a letter for you." A man fidgeted. She snatched the letter from his hand, shut the door, and began to read it.

"My dear Alex, I hope you are fine. I know that I shouldn't bother you, but I cannot help but worry. I suggest that you go back to that place before you met me. I think that there might be information you can use. I used to work in that lab so I know that there is a lot of information. Did you used to work there my dear? Were you there by coincidence? Well, I hope you'll find the answer. Love, your mother." The letter said.

"Heh, the woman used to work there did she not?" Alex scoffed and threw the letter away. _So, I'm to head back to the place where I was born. I'll make sure I destroy those madmen. _Alex set off again with a stronger intent to find out what she seeks.

"You fool, you let her go? I thought I paid you to look after her, not pity her!" A man screamed at the one who took care of Alex.

"…Yes, I know, but that is all fixed. She's coming right here to the lab." The woman said. The facial expression on the man to a cool and calm emotion.

"Very good Nadala. I must ask, why show emotion to that robot? That creature is nothing more than a perfect, female clone of Sephiroth." The man asked. Nadala fidgeted and hung her head.

"It's inhuman what we are doing sir. I can't help but see her as a lost child." She confessed. Suddenly, the man slapped her across the face with half of his strength, but he still left quite a mark on her.

"You stupid woman. As a scientist, you are to keep your so-called emotions to yourself. In the lab, mistakes are not taken lightly!" He roared at Nadala. Gently, she rubbed her cheek and bowed slightly to the man in apology.

"Now, you will be the one to greet her and take care of all this. Make sure you get her in that tank!" He spat. When he turned, Nadala's face became intense with fear and despair. Quietly, she wept.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I'm only human, one who is weak and selfish!" She gasped between her sobs.

Alex came closer to the lab and she trekked through the harsh winter climate, but she was stronger this time. _The lab, going back makes me feel wretched. The place of my birth, the place where those mad scientists created me, I've no intention of going there, but for the sake of my purpose, I must do that. _The cold wind slapped across her face and turned her lips blue. Alex's silver, long hair swayed violently in the wind as she trudged closer to lab. In the distance, she could see the lab functioning with smoke coming out from its chimneys. _My mind senses danger, but should I listen to it? _Finally at the lab, Alex entered and met with her foster mother.

"I'm here." She told her.

"My dear Alex, I want to help you out the best I can." She smiled and took her by the arm.

"You must be cold child, come in where it is warm." Nadala urged Alex. _Run away my mind keeps telling me, but I find myself reluctant. _Suddenly, Alex wrenched her arm away from Nadala.

"Woman, I don't trust you." Alex said to her.

"W-What are you saying Alex?" The woman gasped. "You would not have led me here if you knew what I was." She responded and took out her dagger and pointed it at Nadala's neck.

"I trust no one, not even you." Alex stated. Immediately, tears came down Nadala's face and she went on her knees.

"…Yes, I know that you aren't human. You are an experiment. I brought you here to research you further." She confessed.

"That's all I needed." She scoffed and withdrew her blade and walked towards the exit, but suddenly, bars came down and blocked her.

"…So, you don't want me to leave." Alex mumbled and held onto her unsheathed dagger.

"Now, we cannot have a perfect experiment escape now can we?" Someone sneered. Alex sunk into her battle stance.

"Robots, attack now!" A scientist ordered and robots from all over the place suddenly sprung to life around the young girl and charged at her. _Six robots surrounding me, all attacking me at a forty-five degree angle. _Alex leapt into the air with her dagger out and spun a few times in unimaginable speed. When she landed, all the robots have been sliced apart. In the corner of her eye, she saw some scientists scribble down notes, obviously testing their experiment.

"You fools are next." Alex smirked. The scientists gasped and huddled together in fear or to discuss.

"Did you see that? She showed emotion!"

"She's dangerous, I say we dispatch her now!"

"Alex, go now!" Nadala cried. _What's this? This woman who was selling me to these mad fools is now urging me to escape? _

"You stupid woman!" The same man that struck Nadala pounded her face once again. Slowly, he turned his face to Alex.

"Well, well, this woman named you Alex? How disappointing, after all, you deserve a much better name than 'Alex'." The man sneered. _This man, what is he trying to say? Does he know who I am? _"What are you trying to say!" Alex demanded.

"Meh heh, dear specimen, let me tell you your purpose in life." He grinned manically.

"Tell me then." Alex said.

* * *

**The secret unravels in the next chapter...Seraph.**

**I don't know if you noticed, but I changed Seraphim to Seraph because I'm stupid. I thought that Seraphim wasn't plural, so...you get the idea now.**


	3. Seraph

**Chapter 3: Seraphim **

"Before your birth, Hojo devised a plan to clone the perfect copy of an Ancient…." He started. Nadala suddenly rose from the ground.

"Shut up! Don't tell her!" She cried out to him. Other scientists restrained her.

"……." Alex stared at both the man and Nadala, emotionless. "You, Seraph, are the perfect clone of Sephiroth, the perfect Ancient." The man finished. _I'm a clone of Sephiroth? My name is Seraph? It sounds so strange, but it fits me perfectly, yes, Seraph is my name and I'm a clone of Sephiroth. It isn't that hard to accept. _

"Hmm, you aren't considered his clone, but rather…his sister. However, Sephiroth is no longer here and your destiny is to continue his rein. That's why we must inspect you, perfect weapon." He smirked. _I'm him, his sister. So, "You are mine", meant that I'm a part of him. _

"How was I created?" Seraphim asked.

"…You were created with Sephiroth's DNA and Jenova's cells, so that you may call the reunion once again." He answered. Nadala cried openly and the other scientists waited for Seraph's reaction. _Yes, now that he explains it, I understand everything now. All of my fabricated memories have come back to me, yes that is my destiny and Cloud is also a child of mother, of Jenova. Yes, all of my questions are answered. I must take the place of my brother and become one with him. _Seraph stood in thought, completely oblivious to what was going on outside her mind.

"…You better not interfere this time Nadala or else you will meet the same fate as your son." The scientists snapped at her when she tried to break away. The man that hurt Nadala went to the control panel and pressed a strange yellow button. Suddenly, from all directions, robotic arms grasped Seraphim and a hole below her opened up.

"What is this?" Seraph gasped. The hole was pitch black, there seemed to be no bottom to it. The robotic arms that captured her suddenly let go and she tumbled into the dark abyss. _I was nothing but an experiment, a copy of Sephiroth, my so-called brother. I'm to continue the reunion and summon Meteor once again...Mother, can you hear me? _

Seraph was once again locked in the capsule filled with water. _I feel hate and anger. I don't want them to use me. _Seraph suddenly placed her hand against the glass and energy brimmed in her fingers.

"Doctor, look at this! Somehow, her energy level is rising! Her power is greater than we have imagined!" Someone said.

"That's impossible! A specimen such as this was created by Hojo is a particular way!" Another exclaimed. "She's no specimen, she's a monster!" A woman scientist screamed.

"Hurry, increase the output, put her to sleep!" Someone ordered. The energy in Seraph increased and the glass began to crack.

"This isn't possible, only the real Sephiroth can have this power!" The violent scientist exclaimed.

"You are my child, not their specimen." _A voice whispered in my ear…is that you Mother? I believed in her words and I broke the case, tumbling out. _Seraph stood up, completely soaked, and unsheathed her dagger. A wicked smile appeared on her face.

"You made my body, but everything else is _mine." _She said. Suddenly, her dagger was engulfed with pure, white light and it transformed into a long katana with a red blade.

"Now, prepare yourself to mother's judgment." Seraph hissed.

"…Ale…No, Seraph, don't do this!" Nadala screamed. _My heart is beating faster and I feel like obeying the woman that betrayed me, but I can't listen to her, I must complete my purpose. _Seraph, with immense power, blasted the roof open with a bright energy ray that blasted from her palm.

"…I won't kill you all just yet, but make no mistake, your death is inescapable." She said and leapt into the sky.

-----------------------------------

_Hmm…what is this feeling? It's familiar, but I can't put a finger on it. Somehow, I feel drawn to it. _Cloud Strife drove through the endless plains on his motorcycle pondering on his thoughts. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Cloud asked when he turned it on.

"Cloud, it's me, Tifa. Are you coming home?" Tifa Lockheart asked. Softly, Cloud chuckled.

"Yeah Tifa, I'm coming." He answered. He heard a sigh of relief from her and he raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Alright Cloud, come back in one piece okay?" Tifa chuckled.

"I'll do that." He answered and hung up. _Sephiroth is finally dead and it's time for me to move on. He won't be coming back, ever. Sephiroth, if you can hear me, I'm erasing you from my memories, my past. _Cloud drove on, with the wheels of his motorcycle spinning, rendering the dirt into the air.

----------------------------------

Vincent Valentine sat on top of a tree, thinking and recalling events in his past.

"Lucrecia…Will I ever be able to repent for my sins? Will I be forever in the darkness groping for the light?" He thought out loud. Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into his head and nearly made him fall out of the tree. _What is this pain? Why am I feeling this feeling…a familiar feeling…? _A flash of light blinded him and he was taken into a dream-state. He felt awkward when he noticed that the only darkness came from him. Suddenly, a woman appeared before him…Lucrecia.

"L-Lucrecia?" Vincent gawked. Gently, her hands touched his cheeks and she stroked them gently with her slender, smooth fingers. He felt his face heat up and Lucrecia began to _change. _She disappeared and the woman that took her place was a woman with long silver hair and light blue eyes. This _girl _seemed to be only in her teens and she stood there staring at Vincent, emotionless. _This girl, what do I feel towards her? I feel a sort of sense of joy and love, but not that kind of love, but more like a family love. _Vincent suddenly extended his hand towards her, but she too disappeared and he was taken back to reality.

"…Was that a vision? Who was that girl?" He asked himself and stared at the starry night.

------------------------------------

_As if my life depended on it, I ran away from the lab as quick as I can. Countless miles I ran and countless monsters I slashed away. _When Seraph finally came to a stop, she suddenly noticed a strange feeling inside of her.

"Bring me to life." The voice said to her. _Whose voice is that? What is this strange feeling? I feel like being drawn to something. Hmm, I shouldn't ponder on these thoughts or else I'll become an easy target. _She walked down the dirt road, lined up with trees with the sun at the horizon. A stray wind swept past her and she sniffed a faint scent behind her. Slowly, Seraph turned around and a man, taller than her with long, flowing silver hair stood staring at her with emotionless eyes. _Sephiroth is here, why? W-What is this feeling inside of me! I feel like my heart is ripping out by someone! _The man walked slowly towards her and cupped Seraphim's chin.

"So, you've found out…my sister." He smiled warmly. _What am I supposed to feel, relief, anger, fear, sorrow? _

"My brother…" Seraph started but Sephiroth placed his thumb over her lips, stopping her from speaking anymore.

"Mother has decided to bring me back to this world through you. You see…You are me, my resting place. My sister, with your memories back, I'll be able to come back to this world once you complete a particular task which I won't say. Do this for me, for mother." He said quietly and slowly began to fade.

"B-Brother…" Seraph was not able to say anything, though she desperately wanted to.

"You are a part of me sister…" He whispered before completely disappearing.

"…I'm being used…" She said quietly and continued on her way.

* * *

**Phew, maybe I shouldn't do three stories at a time. Well, Chapter 3 is finished. Next, Chapter 4: Conscious Read and Review please!**

**Again, I changed Seraphim to Seraph.**

**Okay, new update...Seraph is changed to Seraphim (Just the title). Umm...I found out that someone already used that title...Sorry!**


	4. Conscious

**Chapter 4: Conscious **

Cloud returned to the bar Seventh Heaven and met up with Tifa.

"Welcome home Cloud, are things alright?" Tifa asked him.

"…Yeah, everything is fine." He replied with a slight smile. Tifa smiled back and began serving him lunch. Wearily, Cloud sat down heavily on the chair and his head started to nod. Tifa noticed this and stop preparing his lunch.

"Oh Cloud, why do you have to work so hard?" She chuckled and walked towards him. Cloud suddenly shook his head to try to shake off his sleep.

"Uh, I'm sorry Tifa, I…" He started, but Tifa put a finger on his lips.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." She smiled and helped him up slowly. They walked towards a room and Cloud lied on the soft, fluffy bed.

"Well, good night Cloud." Tifa said and closed the door. Slowly Cloud started to drift to sleep, and at the last moment, he thought he saw a woman…who was awfully familiar…

There was a knock at the door.

"Hmm, who could be here at a time like this?" Tifa asked herself. She opened the door, and a light, skinned man with long, raven hair and a dark outfit stood there.

"Vincent! It's been a long time!" Tifa exclaimed and ushered him in.

"I came to see Cloud." He said.

"I'm sorry, but he's sleeping right now, do you mind waiting? Cloud is the kind of person who will sleep for a few minutes and then spring up." Tifa explained. Vincent thought for a while.

"I'll wait then." He said. Vincent lurked around the darkest area of the bar and in a few minutes, he heard rustling from inside Cloud's room.

"Ah, he's awake now. You can talk to him now Vincent." Tifa said. Vincent walked slowly to his room, like a lingering ghost.

"Hmm? Vincent, why are you here?" Cloud asked his friend.

"…I've come to ask you a question. Lately, it seems like there is something going on and I came to ask if you felt it." Vincent explained.

"But why do you ask me? What do I have to do with it?" He asked.

"…Are you that forgetful? You Cloud pretty much attract trouble everywhere you go, need I say more?" Vincent replied exasperated.

"Okay, okay, I see what you mean." Cloud sighed. He began to trace back to his memories of that particular "feeling" that Vincent spoke of. He suddenly remembered and got out of his bed.

"I do remember. Right when I was coming home from work, I felt this…familiar feeling, but also different. I can't really describe it though." Cloud said. Vincent became deep in thought.

"So…you felt the same feeling I felt…That'll do for now, goodbye." Vincent turned around and headed out the door.

"I…hope you'll be okay Vincent." Tifa smiled. He looked at her for a moment and nodded slightly before heading out. Tifa brushed her hair absent-mindedly with her fingers, lost in thought.

-----------------------------------------------

Feeling that she has finally escaped her pursuers, Seraph stopped by a nearby inn.

"I need a room." Seraph said to the male who owned the inn.

"That will be a hundred gil." He replied. Seraph looked down in her pocket and took out the amount the man asked her and walked speedily to her room.

"…Mother…" She whispered while lying on her bed. _I…don't want to…be used. _There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, room service!" A woman's voice called. Slowly, Seraph got out of bed and opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this, but there is something that I must do." She smiled, rather wickedly. Suddenly, Seraph felt this burning sensation at her abdomen and was shot back onto the bed.

"What is this!" She gasped. Looking at her attacker's hand, she noticed that the burn that she felt at her abdomen came from her hand…a fire spell. "Come quietly Seraph, or else things will get really rough."

"You animals are persistent. I'm sorry, but I'm not the type of person who will submit to madmen like you." Seraph replied and unsheathed her red katana.

"I will not lose!" The woman shouted and charged at Seraph. Seraph squint her eyes to see small orbs that were in the woman's glove. _That must be her source of power. _Clutching the blade steadily, Seraph swung it towards the orbs and knocked a red, yellow, and purple orb in the air.

"NO, my materia!" The woman shouted jumping after it, but Seraph was too quick for she swung her katana at the attacker and knocked her into the wall, thus driving her unconscious. The orbs fell into Seraph's hand and she claimed them as her own.

"Materia are they? I feel magical energy pouring from it…" She examined.

"…Fail….no…" The attacker murmured. _Hmm, apparently she's alive. _Seraph quickly escaped from the inn and continued to run.

"Face them all Seraph…Murder them…" Sephiroth whispered. She stopped abruptly and began to think. After a few minutes she shook her head.

"I'll do things my way. Your life is over; let me go on with my life." She replied.

"Don't be a fool. Are you willing to let yourself be captured? Why not deal with them all and get it over with? You have a mission remember? Think about our mother." Sephiroth spoke again.

"..." She did not reply that time. _No…Stop…I don't want to listen anymore… _

"You have no choice Seraph. You were created as my counterpart." Sephiroth read her mind.

"…Don't rush things. I want to take things slowly." She told him. "…Alright then, don't kill the scientists. Let me illuminate your path…………Find Cloud Strife…" He told her. Seraph brushed the hair off from her face and closed her eyes.

"Cloud Strife…I will come for you…" She whispered and let Sephiroth guide her.

* * *

**Seraph is coming for Cloud...how will their encounter work out? Chapter 5: Fateful Encounter**


	5. Fateful Encounter

**Chapter 5: Fateful Encounter **

Vincent lurked around Nibelheim, where he was put to sleep by Hojo.

"Do you see now Hojo? Your plan to destroy the planet failed. How does it feel to be buried in agony?" Vincent muttered. He snuck into the Shinra Mansion and began to explore it, mostly the library where Sephiroth did his research.

"Hmph…these are all out of date." Vincent scoffed and threw the dusty old book to the floor. Two glass capsules caught his eye and he slowly walked to them.

"Hmm…how many people did you experiment on Hojo?" Vincent noticed a small book on the table and he picked it up and read some pages.

"……In case of any setbacks, a clone will be made of my son and the reunion will continue." The diary said. _What is this? Wait…this date…this was the date when Lucrecia's son was born…Is this clone Sephiroth's and is it alive somewhere? This is most disturbing, I must gather more clues. _Vincent pocketed the diary and crept out of the mansion.

--------------------------------------------

Once again Cloud was upon his motorcycle, making more deliveries; suddenly he felt a presence nearing him. _Hmm…Who might that be? _Cloud stopped his motorcycle and looked around, but no one was there. _Am I hallucinating? I'm sure I felt something there a moment ago… _Cloud noticed a floating feather that was suspended in the air, enrapt in pure white light. _I must really be hallucinating… _He went closer to the feather and quickly grabbed it. The light didn't go out of the feather and it did not sway in the wind for some reason. It was like it was frozen in time.

"I suppose I should keep it." Cloud said and stuck it neatly in his pocket. Bring! His phone suddenly rung.

"Cloud, it is Barret here. I want you to pick up Marlene at the train station since I won't be able to take care of her." Barret, an ally said.

"Well alright, but why can't you take care of her?" Cloud asked.

"I'm mining here now stop asking so many questions and get yer damn ass over there!" Barret shouted and hung up. _Heh, so typical of him to be so foul. Marlene, I haven't seen her in a while. _Cloud revved up his bike and headed towards the station in Midgar, Sector 7.

"I feel him nearby…" Sephiroth whispered to Seraph. With her katana drawn, Seraph followed Sephiroth's instincts.

"What would you have me do brother? Would you want me to end it here and now?" She asked him. "No, you won't kill him easily, but I want you to prolong his suffering…" He chuckled. "Keh, whatever then." Seraph scoffed.

"…Seraph…my…dear." The voice of Jenova whispered. _I've had enough! Stop…going into my mind! _Seraph shook her head and resisted their probes.

"I…want…to do thing my own way!" She shouted. The voices temporarily stopped, but Seraph was worn from fighting with the voices.

"What….should I do now?" She asked herself. _Cloud Strife…who are you? I want to know who you are. _Curious to find out who Cloud is, Seraph continued to look for him, without Sephiroth's or Jenova's orders. This time she sheathed her katana, not looking for a fight, especially not with the one who killed Sephiroth. Suddenly, Seraph felt a stabbing pain in her back that made her fall on her knees, groping at the ground, desperate to find something that would relieve her of the hurt.

"Ah…..UHH!" She yelped. _What is this! Why does it hurt so much! _After struggling with her sudden attack, the pain began to subside and Seraph was finally able to get up. Frightened of the attack, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to block it if it were to come again. _Is…Is Sephiroth and Mother angry at me for disobeying them? It…hurt so much. _The sound of a motorcycle coming close to her caught Seraph's attention. _I'm about to meet Cloud, but…how do I react to him? _

In the distance, Cloud sees a young woman with flowing silver hair just standing there. _Who is that? _Cloud stops by the girl.

"Hey, are you lost?" He asks. Suddenly, the feather in Cloud's pocket felt warm and the girl fell on her knees, clutching her chest. Alarmed, Cloud got off his bike and caught her before she fell into the rocky ground.

"AH! Err…UHH!" She shrieked in pain. "Hey, are you alright!" He fussed. The young woman started to claw at the ground with her long nails. _Damn it…what can I do? What is going on! _

"S…eph…leave…Mother!" The woman strained, but her words made no sense to Cloud. Without another moment of hesitation, Cloud carried her to the bike and headed to Midgar, to look for help.

-------------------------------------------

At Midgar, Vincent looked for clues, but even looking in the remains of the Shinra building gave him no lead.

"….There should be something here…."Vincent thought out loud.

"Hmm….what is this?" He gasped when he saw a floating feather, glowing in a white light. Vincent examined it for some time before pocketing it.

"….This may be a vital clue." He grunted. Opening the diary again, he began to read further.

"The DNA is sophisticated and we made many clones, however, none of them survived." _Have I been looking for nothing then? _

"I realized that we were starting from scratch and I thought that would hold more power, so I decided to use a newborn's body." _How terrible! Hojo, you disgust me! _

"The specimen survived our experiment, but….." The rest of the words of that page faded out. _So…I may have yet to find something. _Vincent decided to go back to Seventh Heaven.

-----------------------------------------

"How is she?" Cloud asked.

"She'll be fine. She had no wounds or any sickness….It may have been some internal pain or hallucination." Tifa explained.

"I see….she freaked me out." Cloud chuckled. Seraph lay in bed, not yet conscious.

"You said you found her on your way home? How strange…" Tifa pondered. Cloud reached into his pocket and fingered the feather. It was still warm since he saw this girl. _Is she affected by this feather? Maybe if I distance myself away from her, she could get better. _

"Cloud, where are you going?" Tifa asked.

"I'll be back; I've got to go pick Marlene up. Keep an eye on the girl." He said and headed out. Tifa sighed and put a wet cloth on the young woman's head.

"…Mother….Sephir…." The woman whispered.

"Hmm? Is she coming to?" Tifa thought out loud.

"Hey…are you okay?" Tifa asked the woman. Slowly, her eyes opened and stared into Tifa's large, ruby eyes.

"….Tifa…." Sephiroth spoke in Seraph's mind.

"Tifa….?" Seraph breathed. Tifa's eyes grew wide when she heard her name called out by someone she didn't even know.

"You know me?" Tifa asked. _Tifa…..Who is she? _

"She's part of Cloud's life…..Toy with her…." Sephiroth spoke again. Seraph shook her head wildly. _No, don't come out of me…. _

"….I…." Seraph closed her eyes once more, but she seemed to be straining, fighting against something. Tifa slowly extended her hand to the girl; slightly touching her forehead and immediately, Seraph calmed down and saw a light…everything was covered in this pure white light. In the distance, she could make out a figure of a woman, but she couldn't tell who it might be. Her face was light, but the features weren't defined. The only thing noticeable was her light, pink outfit, swaying in the wind. _Is…she helping me? Who are you? _After several moments, Seraph was able to see.

"Is everything alright?" Tifa asked. Seraph sat up and looked at her.

"…Tifa?" Seraph asked again.

"Hmm? What is it?" Tifa questioned. _I know her…yet I don't know her…who was that person I saw when Tifa touched me? _

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how I know your name….." She apologized politely. Tifa smiled brightly and sat on the bed next to Seraph.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"….My name…is Seraph." She answered plainly.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating in so long! Chapter 6 is coming up. What do the feathers mean? What is Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa to her? Who is that woman in the light?**


End file.
